One-Shot: Insomnia
by Angel-Heart88
Summary: Run. Faster. Run as fast as you possibly can. Don't look back, you'll regret it. Don't stop. Don't slow down. You do, you're dead. Not really romance, but it's there. ONESHOT/SongFic (Counting Stars) EDITED.


HI! My name is Angel (at least on here...). I love reading stories and so I was kinda inspired to finally (FINALLY) write one myself :3

Oh, and please review. Since this _is_ my first fanfic, I'm probably not very good at writing, so go ahead and write whatever you feel like in a review.

So without further ado, my first story:

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot: Insomnia<strong>

(_Counting Stars - One Republic_)

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em>

The word rang in my mind.

_Faster. _

Over, and over, and over again.

_Run as fast as you possibly can._

I'm so sorry.

_Don't look back, you'll regret it. _

If I offended a god in my past life, I regret it~~

_Don't stop. _

Am I going mad?

_Don't slow down. _

Have I lost my mind?

_You do, ..._

Help me.

_... you're dead._

Please.

* * *

><p>I've never had nightmares before, even when I was younger. I was terrified of the dark, but it was manageable, when Mama came and comforted me. She'd always sing a lullaby and I'd fall asleep as soon as possible, but she's not here now. She left me. Alone. She told me that the constellations, the stars and the moon would look after me, and that the night and darkness wouldn't seem so bad anymore.<p>

I had never thought about the day when Mama wouldn't be with Father and I anymore, since Mama always seemed so happy whenever she was around. I never noticed the circles under her eyes, the slight tremble of her body and voice, and a chill in her skin. Of course Father would blame me for her death. I didn't notice her health and always made her play with me.

Until Mama told me she couldn't play with me anymore because she was tired and wanted to rest, until Mama had started to cough blood, I never once thought twice about her telling me she felt weak. Maybe that's the reason for my compassion. I've never held it until I regretted lacking it. I killed Mama by not noticing. It was my fault. Just like what Father had told me. Just like what everyone's eyes when they look at me say.

_Poor girl._ Stop. _It's not her fault._ And yet it still was. Perhaps its better this way, for me to be detached. Getting close to me will get you hurt... Just kidding. I'm accepted for who I am now, Fairy Tail, being the one place where people don't care whether I'm a bad omen or not. I'm now permanently emotionally attached to them. My guild, my family, my home. I love them, no matter if they become good or bad.

I've been so happy these past few years, seeing my family grow up. I'm so glad I joined Fairy Tail, the place where family was something everyone held dear. Cute little Wendy became a beautiful woman, with Romeo being _very _protective of her; Levy and Gajeel settled down with a little girl named after me; the Raijinshuu and the Strauss siblings had also gotten together (poor Laxus being out of the group since he was in training to become the next master); Gray, Juvia and Lyon still had their little love triangle going on, but it seemed that Juvia was starting to like Lyon more; and Cana, she had gotten together with Bacchus, a match made in heaven. Poor Bacchus still had an angry Gildarts on his tail.

And me? Nah, I'm still single. Sure, I've gone on a lot of dates since then, but the people have never really met my expectations. Mira and Lisanna constantly teased me about Natsu... and I still say no, even though I really do love him. He's been gone for the longest time now, and for me, the guild seems so empty without him. His smile, his pink hair, his flames, him sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night. Even his idiotic cat. No more Happy to tease me about "He llllllikes her!" or "She llllllikes him!". I wish I could say it now. I really do.

I wish I told him before he left. The four words that could have changed my life forever. I missed my chance, and unless he comes back within the next month or so, I'll never be able to tell him how I feel again. He left with a cheerful, "I'll be back soon!" and Happy an, "Aye!" and have been gone for the past 4 years. Next month marks the end of the fifth year. Also the end of my life.

It's funny. I've never really thought about death until I was told I had the same disease Mama had, but I had a worse condition since Mama was happy and content, whereas I'm happy, but not content. I don't have all the things that I wished for in life, but apparently Mama did. Love and Luc(k)y. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything until it was too late.

I love you Natsu. I always have, and always will.

* * *

><p>I've been back for about an hour now, pulling myself away from the guild mates asking about Igneel. I found him! Can you believe that? He was in the last place that I thought about, though looking back now, it should have been the first place that I looked. I'm stupid aren't I? I can't believe that it has already been such a long time since I had seen him. I really want to see (<em>my<em>) Lucy, and according to Master, she's been sick for a while. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't I tell her?

* * *

><p><em>... regret.<em>

* * *

><p>It's been ten years now, and I still miss her. I'll see her soon, though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


End file.
